Sora, dont you remember me?
by kingdomheartsora
Summary: Sora, the keyblade master had lost all his memories and doesnt remember who he is and his friends. Kairi 's attempt to try and let him remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora, do you remember me?**

Hey readers, this is my first fanfic so please: go easy on me! I might make a few spelling errors and such but I hope you still get the point of the story. This story is dedicated to all Kingdom Hearts fan, like me **crowd stares in unbelief** and people who played the game.

**This is in Kairi's point of view**

Enjoy!

**Keys** Thoughts Flashbacks Chapter 1 

_I remember everything. The time when Sora first met me when I washed on Destiny Islands…not remembering who I was even my name was forgotten. It has been erased but he bought it back to me. He allowed the memories to flow back into my brain, he bought be joy and happiness. _

_When he went to Hollow Bastion he revived me by removing his own heart in order to save mine and that he also promised to return back to me as he drifted away from me…_

Last scene of Kingdom Hearts '_I'll come back to you…I promise'_ '_I know you will!'_

As he was gone forever, never seen again. How I want to see him again, I miss his fine features: his deep but playful eyes, his smile and his spiky hair!

'Kairi!'

I turn around to see Namine running towards me, she was the new girl who arrived at Destiny High.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, looking worried. 'I was looking everywhere for you!'

'Thinking…' I left my words trailing off; I didn't want this new girl to know so much about me. She was nice enough with her innocent blue eyes and golden hair but still, I couldn't trust her.

'Oh, is it a secret admirer?' she asked, smiling. 'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.'

'Wha?' I managed to say. 'You know I don't like any bums around here **no offense boys**

'I know you are thinking about Him? I think about Him all the time…'

'No, Sora…' I clasped my hand around my mouth. Damn! How she would know! Why did I open my giant mouth anyway?

'Sora? Is that his name? Strange, I've heard his name somewhere.'

'Really? Where?' I blustered out, my heart rejoices when I hear his name. 'Tell me, Namine!'

'I can't remember,' she said, lying. (she is such a terrible liar, she laughs nervously when she lies)

'But I can now tell you who I like!' Namine giggled. 'he's so good looking with fine tones and muscles, hehe. He was aquamarine eyes and spiky hair.'

'Is it Mr. Strife (Cloud)?'

'No! Duh! He's around 25, way too old!'

'Who is it then?'

'Its Riku -'

'How do you know Riku!'

'Um, um. Oh gosh, look at the time! Class going to start soon, bye Kairi.' She stumbled and ran down the corridor leaving me looking like a statue.

I checked my watch. It was only 11.00 am, and recess just begun. Is Namine hiding something from me?


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery note

'Ok, this is totally weird,' I told myself. 'What does she know about Riku and Sora?'

Thinking about this, the blasted bell rang and I had to go to the next class: Biology. Luckily, my locker was near me as I turned the combination.

The locker swung open with a creak as I looked inside. Usually there would be ants, or crumbs or some other yucky stuff as the people who are next to be (in lockers) usually put food in their lockers for a long time, as ants come and soon there would an ant raid.

I gathered by books for Science as I suddenly realized there was a note in my locker!

'Great,' I muttered. 'Some bozo just sent me another love letter!'

I knew that Sora was the only person I could possibly love; he was different from those other boys. When I was young, boys teased me when I told me that I was washed up on Destiny Island, they said my mother was a bad women and tossed me there.

I didn't believe them, I believed what Sora said. He said it doesn't matter and I was perfect to him.

But as I was going to toss the note away, the word 'Sora' caught my eye. But the bell already rang and I had to run to class, I shoved the note into my pocket and went into the class.

Science class – when Sora was still here

'Sora Harumi, could you tell me the parts of the eye?' asked the teacher, looking at Sora.

'_The iris, the cornea and the optic nerve?' asked Sora. _

'_Correct.'_

_Its always a wonder to see Sora remember things so clearly, he only needs to be told once and he remembers forever practically._

_He dissected the bulls eye and the frog with me and we laughed when our experiment dropped on the floor and scared a year 7 out of her wits._

_So many good memories…_

'Please pay attention class,' Mr Strife announced. 'Today we would be using an experiment – with poisonous substances. Please do not intentionally smell the substance as it could be fatal.'

Some of the class giggled as I looked at Cloud (Mr Strife), he looked a bit like Sora but more mature looking. I wonder where is Sora?

I paid no attention to what the teacher said and when he finished, he said we had to work in pairs to do the experiment. Namine went with Selphie (again) and I was left unpaired.

That was fine with me as I tried to think back of what the teacher said. Mr Strife hated to repeat himself as I plan to figure out on my own. Sora was always my partner and now he's gone, I have no one.

I looked at other pairs doing the experiment with jealously as I tried to copy them but it was impossible to copy them. As I told Mr Strife I was unpaired. He shoved me into another group and the two lovebirds were disturbed. There were Tohru and Domachi, the two wellknown lovers!

They did everything together, mixing stirring and all. As I watched them with interest and did nothing.

Science went very slow that day and I couldn't wait for the end of the school which was coming up soon; NOT!

English was boring as and so was SOSE, even Art (my fav subject) stank! When the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and rushed out of school grounds and into home.

At home 

'Kairi, you hungry?' asked mother. 'Cos I'll be leaving very soon to an interview and I cant prepare dinner.'

'I'm fine mum.' Of course, she isn't my real mum, she's Sora's. as she treated me like her son with lots of comforting words and nice food. Sometimes by accident she calls me 'Sora' and gets embarrassed.

'Ok, foods in the kitchen. Cya love!' the door slammed shut and I went into my room (Sora's shack)

Inside the wardrobes are Sora's clothes and stuff, his toys and even his books. I sat down on the bed and took out the crumpled note:

Namine 

We need your help urgently as we found Sora the keyblade master. Yes, the one that Kari loves. Aerith, Yuffie and I are trying our best to help but its hopeless.

We've taken him to Traverse Town Inn and he's not awake yet, Donald and Goofy are with him.

Seems to us he lost his memories, we'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:00 am at school. Tell Kairi to cover for you.

Leon


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I want to thank you for reviewing and I hope you like my stories! Remember, there wouldn't be any YAOI cos I want to keep it clean.

Arrival at Traverse Town 

I knew Namine's plot now. As I plan to give a surprise to Leon and Yuffe (whoever they are) as they say they know Sora.

Namine doesn't know that I got the note but I'm not going to show her that note, she kept this big secret from me and this is my kind of payback.

My inner voice was bothering me a bit as I tried to ignore the voice: _Come on Kairi, tell Namine. Anyway, it's her note and she is your friend, isn't she?_

Great friend she is! She told some people about me and didn't tell me about it, I fumed at the thought.

I went to the kitchen to fix myself a glass of orange to cool off, as I suddenly wanted to ring Namine to apologize, I don't know! I felt a bit bad as I decided to ring her, but before I had a chance, the phone rings…

'Hello?' I asked, holding the mouthpiece really close to my lips.

'Hi Kairi, it's Namine,' came the quiet reply. 'Um, have you got a note thing in your locker?'

'Yes?' my voice was starting to rise and so was my temper. 'What about the note?'

'Have you read it?'

'Yes! Why did you keep such a big secret away from me?' my temper exploded.

'I'm really sorry, I didn't want you to worry…'

'Worry? In the note it says Sora lost all his memories and you knew I liked Sora, why didn't you tell me?'

She became silent and I could hear such mumbles and sniffing. She must be crying as I managed to say sorry.

'Sorry Namine, I didn't mean to, its just I'm really worried about Sora,' I said, feeling somewhat regretful.

'I- I know,' she said softly. 'Uh, I think I better go.'

'Please don't,' I begged. 'Is it ok if I came with you, you know, help Sora with his memories. He might have a chance of remembering me.'

'Yeah, that would be good…you can join me and walk to school as Leon would take us to Sora.'

'Thanks a heap!' I leaped for joy. 'What time do I meet you?'

'Um…how about 5:00 am in the school yard. Leon would pick us up from there…'

'What's Leon like? Is he like Sora?'

'Um, he's okay but doesn't have much humor. Oh, another thing before I go – you're not Gummi Ship sick (Something I made up) are you?'

'Nope.'

'Ok, see you at the schoolyard tomorrow at 5. Bye.'

I hung up the phone, as I felt happy and sad at the same time. I would be seeing Sora but he probably wont remember me.

Then I heard the door slam. Mother has came home as I heard her put the keys on the table and take off her shoes.

'Sora! I'm home!' she called. 'Opps, I mean Kairi. Want to eat out for dinner?'

'Sure do!' I said, knowing this is the chance I would tell her that I would leave to Traverse Town.

As we got into the car, she drove to the Blue Butterfly Restaurant to eat. We used to eat out (Sora and me) here as it bought a lot of memories.

_At the Blue Butterfly Restaurant (When Sora was still here)_

_Sora: hey waiter._

_Waiter: Yes._

_Sora: Could you please bring two bowls of spaghetti and two cokes?_

_Me (Kairi): Thanks for taking me out._

_Sora: No problem, hehe. Hope you like it._

'Mum?' I asked, as we ordered the spaghetti and coke. 'Is it ok if I went with my friend to Traverse Town?'

'What for?' she asked, sweetly. She was so caring and protective.

'To see someone I know, I'm going with Namine.'

'Such a sweet girl. Are you going to see your boyfriend?' she giggled. 'I wonder where is Sora, he's missing the perfect girl…'

'So, can I go?'

'Sure, I won't mind. Just be safe and stick next to Namine. Careful of men, and remember manners. Bring food and clothes.'

'Thanks mum, you're the best!'

'Now let's eat!'

I knew I better didn't tell Sora's mum that his son lost all this memories. She would be heartbroken. As we ate the meal in silence.

At home 

I was full after the dinners as I went into my bedroom as I organized my jacket, bag of food and snacks, and some bathroom stuff (toothbrush, toothpaste) and nightie.

I set the alarm clock to 4:00 am as I was too stuffed to care about undressing, as I feel asleep. I dreamed about Sora, Riku and Namine as they were playing together and I was with them. But a storm blew and they left me, deserted and crying as I woke up with a start.

The alarm went berserk and I jumped up with a fright (nightmare and clock) as I went into the kitchen and ate a quick brekky.

Time was ticking away as I took my stuff and ran my way to school grounds. I was huffing and puffing and Namine stood in front of me.

'You made it,' she said. 'Leon's here already.' Man, she was quick and she was neat. Her hair straight, and wearing a white dress. She led me in the schoolyard, the sky was black and there was a wind blowing. I was shivering with cold, as Namine was fine.

She took to me to an enormous ship (Gummi Ship) as she knocked on the door thingy. 'Leon!' she called. 'Kairi's here!'

A man in his late 25's came out. His hair brown and spiky, he had no smile and he was holding a large gun (Gunblade).

'Come in, it's cold.' He said as I cautiously went in the ship. The door slammed shut as I took a comfy seat.

Namine beside me as I could feel my eyes dropping shut (it was early you know!)

'Rest a bit ok,' she said. 'We'll be there very soon.'


	4. Chapter 4

_Sora, is that you?_

When I woke up, I was in a red room. I looked around as I saw Namine and Leon next to me, both were looking at me as I feel my cheeks getting red.

'So, you're finally awake,' said Leon, his arms crossed. He looked neither disappointed or angry. 'Hungry?'

Before I replied, my tummy gave a growl. 'Yeah.' I answered. Namine smiled at me and offered me some soup and bread. I ate hungrily and when I finished, Namine told me that Sora was in the opposite room (Green room)

'Really?' I asked, as I wolfed down the last piece of bread. 'He's here?'

'Yeah, but sleeping. Yuffie, Aerith ,Donald and Goofy are there too.'

'Thanks,' I mumbled as I opened the door to the Green door…

On the bed was Sora, his eyes shut and breathing quietly. (He looks so cute! ) Donald and Goofy next to him, Donald peering and Goofy resting. Yuffie and Aerith engaged with a conversion.

'Hey!' said Yuffie suddenly, turning onto me. 'I'm the great ninja Yuffie! You're Kairi right?'

'Yeah, nice to see you,' I said, looking at her clothes. It suited her (bubbly and happy) as she smiled. Aerith came and introduced herself as Donald interrupted.

'Goofy! Wake up, Kairi's here!' he screeched, as Goofy woke up sleepily. 'You huge palooka!'

'Gwarsh, hiya Kairi. Donald, his friend here.'

Donald sighed and yelled to Goofy. But I focused on Sora, his hair was in all directions, he was wearing black clothes, as there were more toned muscles. He looked fine to me as I went over to him.

'Hey Sora you lazy bum, I know you would be snoozing down here,' I said, in a funny voice. 'Sora? Hello?'

Slowly Sora opened his eyes and looked at me. Some reason, I didn't feel right. His happy, carefree eyes were now different. He looked like a stranger, as he rubbed his head and stared at me if I was a stranger.

'Hey Sora!' I called.

'Do I know you?' was his first question. 'Ow, my head!'

'Sora, its me. Kairi. You said you'll come back and now you did! Thanks for keeping your promise…'

'Sorry. I didn't make any promise with you and who are you and what am I doing here?' he started to get up.

'Hiya Sora,' said Donald. 'You're awake!'

'Sora, gwarsh its nice to see ya.'

'Strange, a talking duck and dog. Must be dreaming…'

'Sora, don't you remember us? We're your friends.'

'Huh?' he scratched his head. 'I don't know I had any f…'

'See, I told you,' said Leon, suddenly appearing. 'He's forgotten everything. So Namine its up to you.'

'Wait!' I called. 'Sora?'

'Yes, K-K-Kairi,' he said, having difficulty remembering my name. 'What is it?'

'Can I see your keyblade?' (he used my Oathkeeper keyblade)

'I don't think so,' he said, suspiciously.

'Please.'

At the Vacant room 

_Kairi: Remember our promise Sora_

_Sora: Sure_

_Kairi: Return it back to me…_

'Ok then,' he said, giving in. his brain throbbed painfully, trying to remember but nothing came to mind.

He instantly made the Keyblade appear in his hand as Kairi stared in horror.

It was the Oblivion keyblade and the Ultima Keyblade. The Key shone of dark blackness as the Ultima Keyblade shone with glory.

The Oathkeeper was gone…


	5. Chapter 5

_The battle between Sora and Axel_

Please review! (me: cries)

'Sora, don't you remember me?' I cried, shaking him with my fists. 'What the heck is wrong with you?'

'Hey! Lay off me!' he said, and summoned his keyblade. 'Or, I'm tempted to use this.'

That was the keyblade used to kill Heartless as his eyes grew menacing, as he drew the Keyblade close to my chest.

I could hardly breathe as he made it disappear again. Donald and Goofy stared at me, then Sora.

'Sora, what's wrong with you?' asked Goofy. 'You seem so mean now.' The air was tense and silent, no one heard Goofy say anything like that. Sora approached Goofy (they are about the same height now)

Kairi thought Sora was going to attack as she begged him to stop but in his eyes, there was dark flames…

Sora summoned his Keyblade as Goofy stared, his mouth open. He didn't know what he did wrong. Sora started to materialize his Keyblade as Goofy gulped and took out his trusty shield. He smirked and looked evilly at Goofy and he drew his Keyblade for the kill as he came down, I ran in front. Trying to tell him to stop as I ran towards him, he struck me on the back…

Time froze as I felt unbearable pain in my chest and body; I fell on my knees. Body trembling and tumbling, I managed to say 'Sora, turn back.' Before I saw nothingness and Donald yelling.

_Battle with Axel_

_Sora: Are you ok, Goofy?_

_Goofy was nearly knocked out, as he managed to kill more Heartless to defend Sora. Donald was firing fireballs, ice and thunder. At every Heartless he could see or find, the battle was going not bad._

_Sora jumped and slashed many Heartless as they vanished but more replaced. Goofy was usually the easygoing sort but this time, his face was in determination (I know, its hard to picture!)_

_Suddenly the Heartless disappeared with smoke as the Three was amazed, what on earth happened? A figure appeared from the smoke and haze, he had piercing eyes and flaming red hair._

_Sora: Who are you?_

_: You're nightmare. You're Sora._

_Goofy: Uh, what do you do want to do?_

_: This! _

_He jumped in airborne and using a mysterious weapon, he attacked Goofy. Goofy didn't even have time to respond before he was knocked out with one single blow!_

_Donald: Cur…_

_Before he could finish the sentence, he too was knocked out. Axel was quick and strong as a sniper._

_Sora: Geez, its all up to me._

_: I'll tell you my name, if you defeat me._

_Sora: You're on._

_The battle was bloody, they slashed back at each other and even mystery man (Axel) was amazed at the power of the Keyblade. Sora wouldn't give up, he had faith in Kairi to return back to her and her lucky charm: Oathkeeper._

_After 2 hours of fighting, they both were very tired. Axel was trying to defeat Sora by using the 'ring thingy' and Sora was leaping and attacking. Both were equally matched but Axel suddenly laughed a strange laugh._

_: Ha hah haha_

_Sora: What's so funny!_

_: I'm going to end the battle and you would lose…my name is Axel._

_Sora: Wanna bet?_

_: I'll tell you about it._

_Axel smiled a menacing smile as he walked over to Sora, Sora had his Keyblade ready in case, Axel approached, taking large steps. As he went over to Sora, Sora heard Donald croak,' run Sora…'_

_Sora started to run but it was too late, Axel advanced as with a quick jerk. Sora was pinned to the ground and wasn't able to move. His keyblade was knocked to the ground and Axel's face was so close to his._

_Then using his spinney fingers he touched Sora's forehead, Sora trying to bite but cant. 'Memories in, memories out. Lose his memories…' he poked Sora's forehead as Sora suddenly felt a cold sensation. A barrier was coming into his head as he tried to expel it, but it was very strong. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, as his thoughts getting erased (not a goof feeling!)_

_Sora: Stop Axel!_

_Axel: Say your prayers._

_Sora fainted on the cold battle ground as Axel left…_


	6. Chapter 6

Afterwards…

'Sora? You ok?' A duck appeared in the face of Sora. 'You fainted and I just revived you. Did you win the battle against mystery guy?'

'_Uh, uh,' stuttered Sora, rubbing his head. 'I don't know what you're talking about…'_

'_Gwash Sora,' replied Goofy. 'You must be very tired, let's go back to Traverse Town and get you some rest.'_

'_Traverse Town?' asked Sora, uncertainly. 'Where's that and how we get there?'_

'_By our gummi ship, silly!' yelled Donald. 'I'm pilot, you and Goofy rest, ok?' Sora followed the strangers (he doesn't remember) into the gummi ship._

'_Wow, this is so cool,' he said, after the blasted off. 'You can see the universe.'_

'_Um, you should cool off.' Donald looked at Sora, smiling. 'You tired old thing, you forgot what our ship looks like. Nice one Sora.'_

_Goofy and Donald started to laugh but Sora just scratched his head, he didn't understand what were they laughing about. _

_Sora: Hey, talking duck! Are we there yet?_

_Donald looked at Sora confused as Sora complained again. 'Talking duck, are we there yet?'_

'_Sora, I think the joke is taken a bit far, dontcha think?' asked Donald. 'I mean, the first time round is pretty funny…'_

'_We're here Donald!' said Goofy, suddenly. 'Traverse Town. Let's eat before we book a room in the Red Room…'_

Present : In the Red Room 

'Kairi? Are you ok?' asked Namine. 'You've taken quite a blow.'

Kairi tried to move but a pain like fire hit her as she realized that Sora was gone, she was lying on the bed where Sora was.

'Where's Sora?' asked Kairi, looking about. 'Where is he?'

'Oh, he left after the accident,' said Goofy, sadly. 'He couldn't take it. Ran out the door with horror.'

'Do you know where is he?' said Kairi. 'I need to find him…'

'He always go to the Third District when he's feeling down and wants to be isolated,' said Donald. 'I remember once we upset him over a small matter and he ran into the Third District. Hah.'

'I'm going to find him, and try let him remember.' Kairi said suddenly, her strength replenishing. 'He may have injured me, but I'm not going to give up!'

'I don't think it's a good idea,' replied Leon, suddenly. 'There's heartless lurking around and you don't even have a weapon.'

'Don't worry,' I'll be fine…'

'I'm coming with you,' said Yuffie, smiling a wide smile. 'We're here to protect Kairi. We can take you to Sora and you can talk to him. Me and Squall would attack any Heartless coming your way.'

'Its Leon!'

'Whatever,' said impatient Yuffie. 'The point is to let him remember his childhood and he would remember you as well.'

'Ok, let's go!'

'That's the spirit!'

As Kairi gingerly stood on her feet and opened the door to see…


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to say…thanks all reviewers who like my story (yay!) and I hope you like it. If I say something stupid or doesn't make sense, you tell me and I try and fix it up.

Enjoy

I love ya guys! (metaphorically speaking **ahem**) please keep reviewing and have fun..

Kairi: Hey guys!

Sora: Who the heck are these people…oh! Hey fans!

Me: Hey

_What? Heartless return_

Kairi opened the door to see… a Heartless. It was a strong looking one too. It had a large body and had a shield like a dog.

I didn't have the time to respond, the shield started to glow red as a fireball was shot at me, its eyes has covered.

'Oh…' I managed to squeak out before Yuffie pushed me to the floor, hitting me on the arm and leg and breast (sorry…ekkk! Bad language)

'HEEEYAH!' yelled Yuffie as she started attacking it. The Heartless has strong and knocked Yuffie around for a bit but finally the Heartless was defeated. It burst like a balloon as money came showering over me. I managed to pickpocket some (haha, kairi's NOT a thief. Who wouldn't take showering munny?) as Yuffie took out a green bottle of potion and drank it quickly.

'Yum, tastes like apple juice,' she said after she finished the bottle. 'You, ok?'

'Thanks for saving me,' I said, brushing myself. 'I nearly died.'

Yuffie laughed and tossed me a bottle. 'Drink it, it's nice!'

'Those Heartless have come back,' said Leon, suddenly. 'Careful Kairi.'

'Yeah,' added Namine. 'Maybe you shouldn't go.'

'How come the Heartless come back?' I asked. 'Hasn't Sora sealed all the key holes?'

'Yes he did,' Aerith said, shaking her head. 'Somebody has unsealed the key holes, must be.'

Suddenly it hit me, I knew what happened as I jumped up with excitement. 'Goofy, Donald…'

'Yes,' they replied in unison.

'When Sora dueled mysterious guy and he fainted, you restored him right?'

'I did, but the huge palooka did nothing!' Donald quacked.

'Yea, yea. Did you see Sora with his keyblade when he woke up?'

'Maybe, let me think… he had his Oathkeeper with him from beginning of battle' Donald became quickly silent as I looked at him anxiously. I knew my hypothesis (prediction) was close…

'He didn't have his Keyblade, I think,' Donald said slowly. 'I thought he just made it disappear, (you know when's he's not using it)'

'That's it then!' I cried, too loud. Goofy looked at me, surprised. 'You ok, Kairi. Got a cold, I have a bad one too!'

'When Sora passed away, Axel must have took his OathKeeper from him. That's why you said; it was gone. Axel took the Keyblade and then unsealed all the Keyholes!'

'That's a possibility…' Leon said.

'It must be, there's no other explanation.' I said, anxiously. 'I must see Sora and let him seal the Keyholes before it's too late and Axel release all the Heartless!'

'We better act quick and time is running short.' Namine said.

'Yeah, let's go.'

'Me too.' Leon said.

'Don't forget me,' Yuffie beamed.

'What about us?' quacked Donald and Goofy. 'You're not leaving us behind.'

'I'm staying and keep watch,' Aerith agreed.

'Ok, its decided. All of us are ready to go,' I clenched my fists and pushed the hair behind my face.

My tummy gurgled as I realized I had to eat. 'Better eat first,' I told them.

The crowd laughed.

**Please review and thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my GAWD! (I'm religious so PLEASE do not type That's so NICE of you guys and review! Every Review I get, it makes me very HAPPY! I read it, honestly! And I wanna thank you guys.. And yes.. I finished Kingdom Hearts the game over 10 times and I know the game really well so you can give me reviews as well as ask me questions (how to beat the game, etc!'

Me: Huggy Huugy! Hug me!

Crowd: Backs away

Me: Sniff

Crowd: Awww, group hug

Me: YAY!

Sora: Hey…

Me: I aint gonna hug u..oh a small one wont hurt! (smirk)

Start of Regaining Memories 

My tummy rumbled as I knew I was hungry as Yuffie told us that we should go and eat. I agreed completely as nearly everyone ate in silence, it was uncomfortable as Leon drank soup quietly. Donald and Goofy were unhappy and Yuffie and Namine was eating politely. I wanted to break the chain of silence as I suddenly burped. Yuffie took the challenge and burped back. At first they looked disturbed but then the started smiling as I laughed.

'Hey,' I said when I finished eating. 'Can I go and see Sora personally? I mean, aren't I old enough?'

'Yea,' Yuffie said (she's so easy to convince) 'But, kiddo I don't want ya to be hurt.'

'No one is leaving without a weapon,' said Leon, harshly. 'You are too weak. A girl…'

I wanted to smash his head in but he was too tall and scary, he can kill me in one blow as Yuffie hit him in the back and said. 'I'm a girl, yeah? Anyway, Kairi likes Sora and knows him best! Anyway, I gave her a potion.'

'A potion is not strong enough,' said Namine. 'We need mega Potions…'

'Hey, I'm coming too,' said Goofy, suddenly. As I looked at him, he smiled and gave me thumbs up. 'I'm guarding her and I don't think that would be too hard.'

'Hey pooloka!' Donald yelled. 'Don't leave me behind, I know magic!' I smiled to smile at him as his anger decreased as he laughed quietly.

Aerith gave me a hug (I like hugs, don't you?) and gave me two mega Potions and told me that I could use it to save my members.

'Oh yea,' I managed to say. 'the Trinity is ready to go!'

'Not yet,' said Yuffie. 'You may need a jumper, it's going to be cold.'

She found me a jumper that's two sizes to big as stripy as I wore it.

People awed and said I looked cute (Me: Really! Girls look cute if they wear something bigger in size)

I thanked her as Goofy and Donald impatiently told me that I should go. I felt relieved that Donald and Goofy were on my side and the others had hope in me…

As I caught up with Donald and Goofy I started asking them questions such as 'Where is the Third District?' and 'What Sora done for the past year.'

Donald explained to me and Goofy just told me that he missed me a lot and I told him I missed him too.

We walked to the Third District Door as I pushed it open with a creak. Everything was peaceful, dead peaceful. A gray wall was blocking my site from looking downwards. There were no wind or anything, Donald and Goofy told me Sora was hiding somewhere but I didn't believe him.

We went down the steps looking for him, I saw him near the fountain as we ran towards him but I realized we made a huge mistake as Heartless appeared from the ground. They started appearing suddenly and quickly.

I ran over to Sora and shook him as he was startled but looked at me with his cold eyes. He realized the Heartless was coming but then he was like a Heartless himself, he didn't smile but stared at me.

We stood facing each other for a while as Donald and Goofy panicked when they saw so many Heartless. They fought on when Sora and I did nothing, just looking at each other.

'Sora,' I said quietly. 'Do you still remember me?' I decided to play calm and he wouldn't run away or attack me again.

He paused and said in an almost inaudible voice. 'Yes

I smiled as tears ran down my cheeks. I don't know why I was crying but I kept rubbing my eyes and tears flowing.

'Sora, do you remember my name?' I asked again.

He looked at me and starched his head and looked at me again. 'Kairi.'

Yes, he was starting to remember but painfully. I wanted to hug him but then he would run away like last time as I smiled.

His eyes shook for a while as if to get rid of some darkness as a little light peeked through (metaphorically)

He twitched his mouth to say something but instead Donald's scream went over it. 'Kairi, behind you…'

I turned around and screamed…

**Please Review…find out what happened….**


	9. Chapter 9

Note to readers!

I am so sorry :'( I have been so busy that I don't have the time to write stories anymore! Wahhhhh! Please read and review, and I give my dearest apologies

PS: what is cliffy? Does that make my story suck? (sorry for language… , ) Thanks so much for the reviews, I try my best to write more and more!

Sorree but I love suspense….mwhahahahahahahah! (opps, I aint that evil, am I?)

**Axel. This cannot be…Nooooo!**

I screamed as I saw the face. He was wearing a cloak that covered his face. He was somewhat familiar. Even though I never seen his face before, there was this LOOK I recognized.

No Wait! I told myself. I know this guy… 

_Back flash (Hollow Bastion)_

Kairi: Grandmother, what's wrong?starts crying 

_I looked at my grandmother, she wasn't moving as I ran over to her, I tried to wake her up but it was hopeless. A man was next to her, with green eyes and flaming red hair._

_Kairi: You, what you did to my grandmother?_

_: She told you too much of the truth, therefore she must be severely punished._

_Kairi: So you killed her? sobs_

_: yes…_

_Kairi: I'm gonna tell on you…_

_The man advanced on the little girl and grabs her red hair and looks at her mercilessly._

_: You look like me when I was a little lad but I lingered in the dark for too long. Come and I'll show you the dark…_

_Kairi: No! I aint going with any strangers._

_: you leave me no choice but for me to erase your memories picks up Kairi by neck_

_Kairi: gasps_

_: Forget your memories! points to her forehead. Kairi falls unconscious._

_: Better throw her away, but where? Hmmm, Destiny Islands._

I look at him and tremble with fear, he was the one who erased my memories and then threw me at the beach of Destiny Islands. Soon after where Sora and Riku found me and became my friends…

The man looked at me and smiled, I recognized his smile as he probably forgot who I am by now. If I acted innocently enough he would let me go…

'Hi Kairi,' he said, looking at me levelly. 'Oh, I see you have company.'

'I am afraid I don't know you,' I said slowly. 'Who are you again?' I tried to act so innocent.

'Yes, you do,' he sneered. 'You're that one whom I erased the memories in Hollow Bastion and I killed her grandma. Haha.'

Tears rolled my cheeks and I was shaking with fury. I looked at him and he stared back and started again.

'Then I threw you into the ocean hoping you would die!'

'But Sora and Riku found me and saved me!' I snapped back.

'Yes, but now Sora's mine…'

'No, you cant take him, I wont let you!' I yelled. 'He made me remember and now its my turn!'

'Brave, stupid girl,' he sighed, mocking me. 'Its useless, absolutely useless… darkness is his friend now.'

'No, it isn't. he is the light, Sora you must -' Axel covered his hand over my mouth as he wanted to gag me or something. It was so painful as air was leaving me.

'Hush hush,' he said. 'Come Sora, let's leave to End of the World.'

He let go of me and clung around Sora, as a whirlpool of darkness swirled around them and then disappeared.

The Heartless also vanished, as I knew Sora was gone from my grasp but I knew I was going to get him back. No matter what happens. I clentched my fists and told tired Gopfy and Donald to get the fasted gummy ship.

We're going to the End of the World! One for all and all for one!

Please Read and Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey readers and reviewers, hows everyone going? **beams at everyone!** every one looks so gloomy

Me: cry. Please tell others to review, and read my fanfic

Others: Maybe….

Me: Please!

Others: We think about it…

Me: Yay!

Going to end of the World 

'Come on guys!' I urged them as they struggled to recover, I hit Donald on the back. 'Sora's there!'

'Crud,' he quacked. 'Cant you give us a break, we're beat!'

'Come on,' I persisted as Donald sighed.

'You are truly Sora's girl,' he said. 'You behave like him!'

'Ok, enough yapping,' let's go!'

'Yeah ok, but don't touch anything! Last time, Sora piloted straight into a meterorite!'

'Yea!' laughed Goofy. 'We're nearly died.'

I laughed and Donald smiled. 'That's the spirit Kai! You gotta smile and that powers our ship, not fuel'

'Ok, let's go!'

'But..' he began. 'Before you go, remember that the place you're gonna go is very dangerous…so we're giving ya some magic'

'Magic?'

'Yes, I'm gonna give you basic spells of fire and water and lightening. Too complicated and you stuff up.'

'Shuddup,' I laughed. 'Now, let's go!'

It took a while to hop into the gummi ship as I settled in quickly. Donald drove smoothly and told me that we've going to arrive in about 4 hours. I sighed as Goofy gave me food to eat.

As we were playing, I couldn't concentrate. I took off my shoes and stretched my head for a 'beating Goofy in the game' move but I just thought about Sora and Riku.

'Sora, Riku…where are you guys when I need you' I thought as images of the island and them fill my mind. I feel my face getting wet with tears as I tried to smile. But I just thought about them.

Suddenly two hands pinched my face. (Ow!)

'Kai, smile!' said Donald not politing anymore. 'You're depleting our power supplies…oh… you thinking about Sora?

'Uh huh,' I sniffed.

'Well, you're gonna find him and we're here to help'

'Thanks guys!'

'No worries, anyway, Sora is safe.'

4 Hours later 

'Are we there yet?' I asked.

'No!'

'There?'

'No!

'Th-'

'…yes!'

that was me! Asking again and again and pissing (sorry language!) Donald. Finally we reached there as I saw a beautiful purple planet and felt eager to land but on Donald's face read trouble. Big Trouble!

'What's up?' I asked casually.

'We cant land…'

'Why!'

'There's barriers blocking us. Invisble ones. They would damage our ship and there's too many of them.'

'…'

'We gotta go back…'

'NO! there is a way and Sora told it to me before, wait, let me remember it…'

I became silent and I started to think, in the darkness of the mind I saw a light as I felt Sora's presence- it came from the heart of the planet and that was its weakness. There were no barriers there. Sora was in this cave thingy and I didn't doubt.

I told the gang about my vision as Donald smiled and cried.

'Let's go down!'


End file.
